bloonsroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Story Adventure
If all players agree, they can play Story Adventure mode. In this mode, in addition to each character having its own backstory and personality, they also come over time in game (see Characters section). They characters start weak, but as they battle they can spend "skill points" to increase stats. there are special element gems you can find to give Attributes, and there are 7 worlds, each with several encounters. Note: Avatars are unlocked at level 25, but are still weakened. By level 80, all non-avatar chars are as powerful as they used to be, and level 120 everyone is same and Normal are more powerful. Level 150 is the max. Worlds There are multiple worlds, each harder then the last. Tongoi Islands The Tongoi Islands are a string of islands in the middle of nowhere. Here are the encounters: Skeleton Camp Paradox Skeleton Camp Golem Cave Devildrillers Mountain (BOSS) Withering Fury Hexitelusworld Hexitelus World is a strange world of laser beams shaped like triangles, demons incarnated into strange shapes, and space. Lots of space. SPAAAAAAACCCCEEEE. Sabatoge Space Chase Attack on Planet 9053to1 Mutant Helitexus The Rebel Troops Their Homeworld (BOSS) Helitexus Lord Strange Rain Land A land where it rains lava, acid, water, squares, and pretty much anything, fuling a growning green mass guarding a blue-green portal... Square Lavacidwater slime camp Cave of 9001 Screams (miniboss: World Feeder) Attack of the Raining Golems (BOSS) Death Slime Plains of....plains. A flat grassland. Apparently, someone came by and removed practically everything. Flatteners Grass Slimes Camp of the Trolls (BOSS) Project M.O.W.E.R. Cave of Absolute Zero A cave of frost, frost, and frost, pretty much only fire and ice chars leave you to beat this level past halfway. Havoc Ice Monkeys INVASION OF THE WHITE BLOONS (miniboss) Project F.R.E.E.Z.E. Verycoldtonium golems Spiked Ice Slimes (BOSS) Golem of the Frozen Omega Sunburn Desert It is hot here. Most monsters here are white, as white deflects heat. Zebra Androids Sand Golems Tornadolings Tornadoheat Golems (BOSS) Superfurnace Guardian The Underwolrd This dark and cold place is not a good spot to hang out at, especially if you are not a subject of the Root Of All Evil! Skeleton Elites Devil Guards The Great Wall of FIAH Demon twins Inferno and Cruptar (minibosses) Fortress Demons The DDDF (Demonic Door Defence System) THE ROOT OF ALL EVIL (FINAL BOSS!!) Extra Worlds After beating the game, there are 3 Extra Worlds each with 10 encounters. Midnight Forest ROAE was killed, but his brother lives on, summoning creatures and creating twisted realms. This would be a nice place to start cleanup. Tree Ents Zomboids Stranglers Demon Eyes (miniboss) Eye of Darkness Crimshadow Furys Corebots Zomboids version 2.0 Apex Forest Stalkers (BOSS) A real Evil Root Caves of Non-Returning No one has ever returned from these caves. Will you be the first? Caveguard X, Y, and Z Discarded Rippers SHREDERZ QWERT123s (miniboss) Unobtanium Golem Diamond Golems Ragegolems Rock Slimes Forgotten Articles (BOSS) Rupture The Nether Realm Lord Ghermatz lies in the Nether Realm. The land of magma, fire, and uneedingly large fortresses. Take him down! Bloodeye Furys Infernos Ghosts Elite Ghosts (miniboss) Fortress Guardian War Ghosts Actually Strong Ghosts Possesers Dark Spirits (TRUENDBOSS) LORD GHERMATZ Character Unlocks At the start, people can chose 3 of their own. They also gain these special chars at specified levels. NOTE: These chars can be any of the chars you already made, or a new one only for this version. Juds chars SBs chars RNGs chars